1. Field of the Invention
With the discovery that the diseases called lymphadenopathy syndrome and acquired immune deficiency disease (AIDS) are caused by an infectious retrovirus designated lymphadenopathy virus (LAV), human T-cell lymphotropic virus-III (HTLV-III), AIDS-related virus (ARV), or immune deficiency-associated virus (IDAV), there has become an immediate need to be able to detect potential vectors of the disease, such as blood from diseased individuals, which may be employed for transfusions or from which specific blood factors may be isolated.
To detect potential vectors of the disease, it is necessary to have viral proteins and/or antibodies to such proteins. Because of the hazards associated with growing the LAV/HTLV-III retrovirus, ther eis significant interest in establishing means for obtaining the viral proteins or their immunlogic equivalents, which means do not necessitate handling large volumes of live, potentially infectious virus. In choosing alternatives, one must be concerned with the fact that the viruses have been reported to be highly polymorphic, frequently changing as the retrovirus is passaged.
2. Brief Description of the Relevant Literature
The various antigens of the retrovirus are described by Saxinger et al., Science (1985) 227:1036-1038. See also Gall et al., ibid. (1984) 224:500; Sarangadharn et al., ibid. 224:506; Barre-Sinoussi et al., ibid. (1983) 220:868; Montagnier et al., in Human T-Cell Leukemia/Lymphoma Virus, Gallo, Essex, Gross, eds. (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.), 1984, p. 363. These may include, but are not limited to, p13, p18, p25, p36, gp43, p55, gp65, gp110, etc., where the numbers may differ depending upon the reporter.
Hopp and Woods, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1981) 78:3824, describe criteria for selecting peptides as potential epitopes of polypeptides based on their relative hydrophilicity. In one study employing these criteria, a 12-amino acid peptide was synthesized that bound 9% of antibodies elicited by the native protein (Hopp, Molec. Immunol. (1981) 18:869). In general, Hopp/Woods critera have been shown not to have a high predictive value. Furthermore, epitopes have been demonstrated which are not hydrophilic (Kazim et al., Biochem. J. (1982) 203:201). Other studies of polypeptide antigenicity include Green et al., Cell (1982) 28:477, where peptides were employed which elicited antibodies, which antibodies were capable of binding to the native protein, while conversely antibodies which were elicited by the native protein failed to bind to the peptides, and Trainer et al., Nature (1984) 312:127, whose results with myohaemerythrin paralleled those of Green et al.
The complete nucleotide sequence of LAV is reported by Wain-Hobson et al., Cell (1985) 40:9. The complete sequence for HTLV-III is reported by Meusing et al., Nature (1985) 313:450, while the complete sequence for ARV is reported by Sanchez-Pescador et al., Science (1985) 227:484. All three viruses exhibit substantial nucleotide homology and are similar with rsepect to morphology, cytopathology, requirements for optimum reverse transcriptase activity, and at least some antigenic properties (Levy et al., Science (1984) 225:840; Shupbach et al., Science (1984) 224:503), and hence should be considered isolates of the same virus. See also, Chang et al., Sicence (1985) 228:93. Based on these and other data the Human Retrovirus Subcommittee of the International Committee on the Taxonomy of Viruses has proposed the name Human Immuno-deficiency Virus (HIV) for this group of closely related viruses (Science (1986) 232:697). This designation will be used within this application.